


Cause Tonight You're the Prey, I'm the Hunter

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Full Moon Tag, Gen, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tests his post-Nogitsune powers on the full moon. </p><p>Teen Wolf Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Tonight You're the Prey, I'm the Hunter

Cause Tonight You're the Prey, I'm the Hunter

Stiles smiled to himself as he ran light-footed through the Preserve, swift and silent as a shadow in the night.

He had never expected to benefit from the Nogitsune’s possession, but it had left something behind after it vomited itself forth out of his body.

Stiles now had better-than-human strength, though still nothing close to that of the werewolves. But he more than made up for it through the grasp of magic the Nogitsune had possessed. 

And the stealthiness. He could move quicker and more quietly than any of the wolves, or even Kira. And he could mask his scent with magic, making it near impossible for the wolves to track him.

Take right now for instance. He’d been tracking Scott through the Preserve for an hour as the Alpha ran under the light of the full moon. And Scott was completely unaware.

At least he thought so.

Stiles threw up a hand, and a slight pulse of power caught Scott as he leapt at Stiles, adding just enough momentum to carry him over Stiles’ head to land in the undergrowth.

Scott looked up and his eyes glowed red with pleasure. He threw back his head and howled, and Stiles grinned.

Full moon tag was a go.


End file.
